Rise of the Witch
by Donna8
Summary: A look into how the Sorceress came into power.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TinMan. Miranda is my own creation. ****I wondered exactly how the witch gained control of the OZ. This is one possible idea.**

Miranda walked quietly into the kitchen. Once again the cows were dry. It was another day that her children would have to do without milk. She pursed her lips in anger. Things were progressively getting worse. Under the Queen's rule life had been bountiful until the death of the youngest princess. After that sad event, the magic sustaining the OZ began to wither and die.

The people had looked to their Queen for guidance, but she was too overcome with sorrow from the loss of her daughter and the subsequent betrayal by her husband, Consort Ahamo. The people of the OZ felt abandoned by their monarch in their time of need.

A knock broke Miranda out of her thoughts. She walked over and opened the rustic door. A blond haired man stood waiting outside. He wore a long black coat with an insignia reminiscent of the Royal Guard, but different. He bowed low before speaking.

"Good day, Madam. I am here on behalf of my liege, the Sorceress, formally known as the Princess Azkadellia. She is requesting an opportunity to speak with you." He told the stunned commoner.

Miranda was dumbfounded by the request. The _heir apparent of the OZ wanted to speak with her?_

She mentally shook herself before opening the door wider. "It would be an honor," she stated.

A tall beautiful young woman with long dark flowing hair glided toward her. Her ruby lips parted into a welcoming smile. "Thank you so much for taking time to speak with me." The Sorceress spoke with a soft lilting voice.

Miranda attempted a rough curtesy. "It is an honor, Your Highness. What may I do for you?"

The young woman shook her head sadly. "Please, I have renounced my royal title. I am now known as the Sorceress. I am ashamed of the Royal House of Gale because the Queen has neglected you, her royal subjects. I am here with my few loyal men to try and help the people. So, what may I do for you?"

Miranda stood stunned. A member of royalty was here to help her. This was remarkable!

"I do not know what to say, Sorceress. My immediate concerns are petty compared to the problems facing the entire realm."

The Sorceress reached out one white hand and grasped the rough hard working hands of her subject. "We start with your problems. Fix them. Then we can move on to fixing the problems facing the realm."

Tears of gratitude leaked from Miranda's eyes. "Thank you for your concern. My children have so little food, and the animals have stopped producing. If there was some way you could help, I would be eternally grateful."

"One moment." The Sorceress closed her eyes and chanted a few words. "There, it is done. The magic that hold the OZ together is unraveling. My magic is limited, but it will help you."

"Why can't you do more?" Miranda asked.

"As long as the Queen rules the OZ, my magic cannot sustain the OZ. The only way to truly help the OZ would be to assume the throne, but the Queen will not abdicate. I fear we are lost." The Sorceress bowed her head in sadness.

"Then you must take control of the throne." Miranda pointed out. "The OZ needs you to save it. Without you, the OZ will die. "

The Sorceress's eyes turned thoughtful. "So you are saying that I should take control of the OZ in order to help the people." She nodded once. "I thank you. You have shown me what I must do for my people."

The Sorceress reached out to shake Miranda's hand before sweeping out the door, calling, "Zero, ready my horse. We ride. I have been shown the path to saving the OZ."

Miranda smiled in satisfaction as she closed the door. The OZ would prosper under the eyes of the Sorceress.

A few miles down the road, the Sorceress abruptly stopped her horse. "Zero!"

The man bowed his head. "Yes, Sorceress?"

"My plan is working. I will soon have the people begging me to be their ruler. Then we will overthrow the Queen, and create a monarchy worthy of me." Her cold smile sent chills of delight down Zero's spine. He would follow his dark queen through the depths of hell itself.


End file.
